Forbidden Fruit
by Naiae
Summary: When Edward and Bella tell Charlie that they're getting married, their whole world starts to crumble.


Forbidden Fruit – First story…

_**Disclaimer**_: I (obviously) don't own Twilight. I also admit that my writing style is a bit different from Stephanie Meyer's, although I do adore her work. Bear with me?

How was I _ever _going to tell Charlie that I was getting married? It wasn't as if I could just mindlessly say, "Oh, and Charlie, Edward and I are getting married and then he's going to turn me to a vampire." Did I actually think he would just let me skip away? In my dreams. No, actually not even. I'd just had one the other night. As soon as Edward announced we were engaged, Charlie imploded, literally. With the blood and guts and gore, a package deal. Then I heard a rustle, jolting me back to time. Edward. I drew in a collective breath, and glared at him.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack," I accused him haughtily. He only laughed, nearly unmoving, his eyes sparkling pools of bronze.

"And stop dazzling me," I scolded, though I could feel my smile.

"I can't _help_ it, Bella," he chuckled. He was at my side in a flash. He leaned in slowly, pressing his cold lips to mine. A pang of flurry erupted in my chest as I breathed in his scent, clutching him closer to me. He lowered his head minimally, warning me not to go to far.

"We still have to tell Charlie," he whispered between his teeth.

"Don't remind me," I groaned, breaking away from the kiss.

"Bella, I have to ask you a serious question. I want you to answer this as honestly as possible." I could see him grimace; how he wanted to hear my thoughts!

"That depends," I warned. Edward sighed.

"Are you really ready?" Immediately, I knew what he was talking about. Fleeting images of Charlie, Renee, Jacob, and Billy flew by my closed eyelids, detached from my life now. I had to forget about them. I wanted to be a vampire. I wanted to be with Edward. Forever. I opened my eyes.

"Yes."

"You're sure." Edward sounded curiously unsure.

"Positive, Edward."

"Right," he sighed rather resignedly.

"Let's tell Charlie now," I suggested, though the pit of my stomach clenched as I spoke. Edward sounded surprised.

"Really." He said it as a statement, not a question. I nodded, gazing down as I traced his cool hand with my fingertips.

"Yep."

"Well, if it's what you want…" his voice trailed off.

"It is."

"Okay, then. I'll knock in a moment," he promised softly, as he disappeared. I counted to five in my head and then ran down the stairs. Sure enough, I heard a sharp rap on the door. I paused. I would let Charlie get it.

"Edward. Bella's in her room," Charlie grunted dispassionately as he saw him. Edward nodded, but spoke all the same.

"Charlie, we've got something to tell you." Charlie cast a suspicious look in Edward's direction as he turned to the staircase.

"Bella, honey? It's me. Could you come down?" His voice sounded so soft, reassuring. I tried to calm myself, but the mental vision of Charlie imploding never left. I pranced down the stairs clumsily, managing not to fall. I scowled when I saw Edward's hands slightly outstretched, as if ready to catch me. He chortled as he took my hand.

"Charlie, you'd better sit down," he added. Charlie stared at him.

"I'll stay standing, if it's okay with _you,_" he rumbled. Edward shrugged.

"Well, Charlie, I've decided to ask Bella her hand in marriage. And she accepted." I spluttered. Couldn't he have thought of a…nicer way to put it? This way was almost as bad as mine. Almost.

Charlie didn't implode, which was good. But he didn't take it well all the while. Actually, considering, he took it quite badly. His mouth gaped open.

"_**No! **_**Cullen, do you honestly think I'll give my **_**permission **_**to you to get married to my daughter? She's only **_**eighteen!**_** And you really think I **_**enjoyed **_**seeing my daughter like a living ghoul for five months? Do you think I don't know?" **His face had turned quite purple, his face swelling like a balloon. I felt sorry for him, I knew he was thinking of how early he had delved into his marriage with Renee. And where he had landed. Charlie continued his harangue.

"**You want my permission? Permission be **_**damned. **_**I don't give it, dammit," **he turned to me, a tortured expression on his face.

"Bella…think about your future…what about college? What about everything you've…" he sighed, "It just makes me wonder…if you'd been living with Renee…would you have done this to _her? _My God, Bella. Have you just been trying to antagonize me? First you come home from the woods, and for five months, you don't say more than two _words _to me. Now this? No, Bella, I won't have it."

He let off a stream of colorful curse words.

"Tell me this isn't happening," he muttered. Edward's hand tightened momentarily around my own.

"Char - Dad?" I spoke rather timidly.

"What?" he wheezed.

"Edward and I are…getting married. No matter what," I told him quietly. I couldn't even believe I had the guts to say it.

"Bella, could I talk to you…_alone?" _he said through gritted teeth.

"Anything you need to say to me can be said in front of Edward," I replied rebelliously. I heard Edward's voice in my head.

_Don't push him too far, Bella._

Charlie looked disgruntled.

"Bells, I just…want you to be happy," he finished, disgruntled. Confessions had always been hard for us. I could only imagine how much it had taken him to say this in front of Edward. "But I'm not sure if it's what you really want. In fact, I really think you should…wait," he added helplessly.

"Dad, it's already settled," I murmured.

"Well, if you're sure…" he reached for the phone discreetly, though I don't think anyone missed it. I could see his fingers itching to call Renee's number. Perhaps _she _could talk sense into me.

"Just…hang at Edward's for a while. And…reconsider," he pleaded. Well, I would take half his advice. Edward pulled me out of the door.

"See you later, Char – Dad," I called, as I closed the front door with a snap.

_**Author's note: This was the first time I tried writing fan-fiction, so bear with me here. About Bella's dad. When Stephanie writes Breaking Dawn, I expect Bella and Charlie will have a bigger quarrel, but I wanted her dad to be on good terms with her before she left. Thanks for reading. Review? 3**_

xoxo,

Naiae


End file.
